


Happy Tripper

by Lukas_Doodles



Category: MCSM, Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Angst, M/M, MCSM - Freeform, Minecraft Story Mode - Freeform, Pills, Suicide mention, high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukas_Doodles/pseuds/Lukas_Doodles
Summary: Sometimes you just have to let loose. Sometimes you do it too much. Sometimes it can kill you.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Happy Tripper

Hushed voices danced through the air from where Jesse laid in bed, each voice different yet familiar. His covers were kicked off to the side, laying on the floor in a crumpled pile. It was too hot for covers, odd, considering it was winter. 

He didn’t mind. Jesse stared at the ceiling, a smile on his face as he traced the patterns of the walls with half lidded eyes and fireflies buzzing in his stomach. He held a hand above his face, smiling when he turned it and clicked his thumb nail and pointer together. 

The colors all melted into one.

He let out a breathe of relief, smiling at nothing when a weight was lifted from his chest, a fog descending upon his mind to replace it. Where was he again?

Jesse giggled at the nothing. Doesn’t matter where he is. Just that he’s fine. He’s him.

“Jesse?” A voice cut through the air, making his eyes focus again. His hand stuck out a blob of brown against the cool cream of the walls, the colors separating again much to his disappointment.

“Who is it.” Jesse called numbly, his chest was starting to hurt.

“It’s- it’s Lukas. You left your front door open- I was just walking by- are you okay?” A sharp knock pounded at Jesse’s skull, and as much as he hated to move, he forced himself into a sitting position on the bed. 

Fuck.

Shouldn’t have moved so fast.

He pressed his palm to his forehead, breathing in a few times to calm his rapid heart beat before eyeing the bottle of sleeping pills on the night stand.

There was a certain happiness that came with death, he was so close to just letting himself slip away this time. So close.

But he never took enough to die, just enough to see the stars, enough to make his stomach hurt and his head spin and his body shake-

“Jesse?” The knocking became louder, Lukas’s voice rising an octave from the other side of the door when his friend hadn’t answered.

Jesse stood up, his vision going black temporarily-

Thud!

Jesse opened his eyes to see the floor staring back at him, his body aching. 

“Jesse- what was that- are you okay?” Lukas called again, twisting the knob fervently when he got no answer.

Jesse stared at the sheets on the floor. His entire body ached, his stomach was twisting, his head was numb, he was shaking from the pain- 

Jesse reached out and grabbed the sheet, pulling it to his chest. Silent tears fell down his cheeks. It hurt so bad, please, make it stop.

He could close his eyes for a moment- just for a moment.

“Jesse?” 

He was so tired.

Sound started to fade into nothing, the only thing Jesse could hear being the heartbeat in his ears. He closed his eyes and brought the sheet closer to his chest, knuckles white from his hard grip on the fabric. 

He could feel the vibration of the door being broken, footsteps, someone shaking him-

Nothing.

Just. Sleep...

— 

“When is he gonna wake up?” 

Lukas stood outside of a hospital room, Jesse’s room, his arms folded and tear streaks obvious on his cheeks. The doctor assigned to Jesse - who Lukas had horrifyingly watched as they shoved medical tubes into his friend and resuscitated him twice - shook their head at the question.

“It could range from a few hours to a few months, he was almost gone when you got him to us, so everything depends on his will to wake up.” 

Lukas sighed, brushing his bangs out of his face before looking back at the window on the door, glancing at Jesse who lay asleep on bed, his body connected to different tubes and machines of which Lukas didn’t know anything about.

“He’s a fucking moron.” Lukas forced the words past his lips, trying to keep a new wave of tears from slipping out of his eyes.

“He’s lucky you found him. Maybe you should go home or call someone else you know to tell them about this, and since Jesse is, or was, the mayor, you might need to work on finding a temporary replacement so the entire town doesn’t go down the drain in his absence.” The doctor have Lukas a pat on the back before walking away, presumably to attend to another patient.

Lukas stared at Jesse through the window, one question brimming in his mind. Why did he do it?

Lukas pressed his hand to the doorknob, turning it slowly and waiting for a click before pushing the door open. He pulled a chair up to the side of Jesse’s bed, being careful not to disturb any machine, and sat next to him.

Jesse’s hand was cold when Lukas finally built up the courage to hold it. He couldn’t fathom if it were cold for a reason other than the hospital keeping these rooms freezing all the time.

Lukas leaned forward, his forehead making contact with Jesse’s knuckles. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks, his body shaking.

The heart monitor next to the bed started beeping irregularly.

Lukas sat up straight, about to run for a doctor when a small cough alerted him.

Jesse opened his eyes and blinked a few times, staring up at Lukas with confusion evident on his face.

“Hey?”


End file.
